In a conventional T-shaped torque wrench of the type used for tightening coupling sleeves for cast iron soil pipe and the like, the shaft of the wrench is arranged to be turned in the tightening direction until the screw or nut being tightened reaches the predetermined desired tightness, as for example 60 inch. lbs. of torque, when the handle of the wrench will begin to turn relative to the shaft.
In conventional wrenches, the shaft is arranged to ratchet in the opposite direction unless the locking or reversing collar is pulled against the bias of the spring toward the handle, when lugs on the locking collar engage notches in the stem of the handle, which locks the collar against rotation, and a pin with ends projecting from the shaft, riding in channels in the locking cup, locks the shaft against rotation, permitting the shaft to be turned in the reverse direction.
The problem with the conventional arrangement is that it is difficult to hold the locking cup in its retracted position and turn the wrench at the same time. This has been a well-known problem and a source of great annoyance as long as such wrenches have been used.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide in an otherwise conventional T-shaped torque wrench a simple, effective means for locking the shaft against ratcheting, which means permit the shaft to be locked without requiring that the locking cup be held manually in its retracted position.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.